Gekkostate Rumble!
by YFIQ
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Kamille is the main character when Holland goes into an abusive rampage? One thing's for sure, Kamille would have fought back!


**_Author's Note:_ I kind of tried to avoid the "OOC" syndrome but then I decided, "Screw it!" and have fun with this one-shot.**

**Feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

"You stupid son of a bitch!"

Kamille throws a punch and hits Holland, causing him to stumble backward.

Further angered by this, the captain of _Gekkostate_ got up and growls, "Do you realize what you have done? You made me angrier and for that..." before punching the teenager in the gut, causing him to collapse in pain.

"Damn it...you bastard..."

Holland cracks his fists and said, "Had enough? I got all day you brat."

Kamille got up and said, "Not yet...NOT YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" as he bullrush Holland, pinning him to the wall before pummeling the captain. Holland headbutts the teenager before delivering several punches to his face, finally knocking him out with an uppercut that sends him flying close to the ceiling before falling back down to the floor.

The troubled captain would then order the troubled teenager to be thrown into the brig where he would remain here for few days. However, all is not well as Holland made a mistake anyone would come to regret...he made a comment about Kamille's feminine name.

At the kitchen, Hap was reading the newspaper when Holland comes in.

Hap continues to holds up the newspaper as he said, "You know Holland, for some reason, this kid kinda reminds me of you."

"Very funny Hap, this kid isn't anything like me, I don't even have a feminine name for god's sake." said Holland.

"Really? You both would start attacking someone when frustrated and you also have a woman clinging to you whenever she thinks you're paying attention to someone else, like when you're with Eureka for much of the time, Talho wasn't happy to see that."

Meanwhile at the brig, Kamille woke up when he hear someone tapping the door while repeating his name over and over.

"Kamille...Kamille...are you awake? Please Kamille...say something, I'm the only one who can understand you...Kamille? Are you awake? Kamille..."

Annoyed, the disgruntled teenager then shouts, "Leave me alone Fa! Stop bothering me!"

Then Fa yells, "Why won't you listen to me?" before running off crying.

Renton and Matthieu were on their way to deliver food to the brig when they saw what have transpired.

"Um...what just happened?" Renton asked.

Matthieu shrugs and said, "I don't know, but they seem to be tight."

Hilda comes in and said, "More like bipolar to me...it looks familar."

Back at the kitchen, Holland and Talho got into an argument.

"Why Holland? You've never paid attention to me! You always paid attention to Eureka, you're as bad as your brother!" Talho yelled.

Angered, Holland shouts, "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not a pedophile, the reason why I'm looking after Eureka is th-" as Talho slaps him before storming off.

The captain of _Gekkostate_ storms out in frustation and screams, "WHERE'S RENTON? WHERE'S KAMILLE?"

After coming across Renton who happens to be on his way to the restroom, Holland then starts pummeling the young teen.

"WHY HOLLAND? WHY?" Renton cried.

"THE WHOLE THING IS LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Holland screamed.

Once it was over, Holland had Renton thrown into the brig.

Seeing the condition Renton is in, Kamille grew angry and growled, "Damn you adults and your lies..."

Then someone starts tapping the door and said, "Kamille?"

"Go away Fa!"

Later that day, a door opens and sense the opportunity he have been waiting for, Kamille darts out of the brig and heads toward where the captain of Gekkostate happens to be.

Holland puts down his _Playboy_ and said, "When did they let you out?"

Kamille answers by knocking him off the chair with a straight jab to his face.

"That's for making fun of my name!" Kamille snapped.

Holland became surprised and said,"What? Since when did you..."

"KAMILLE IS A MAN'S NAME! A MAN'S NAME AND I'M A MAN!" screamed Kamille as he runs toward Holland who just got up in time to dodge the troubled teenager's powerful corkscrew uppercut aimed toward his face.

Stunned, Holland said, "How the hell did you do that? Are you Joe Yabuki or something?"

Further angered by this, Kamille said, "Joe Yabuki does cross-counter, not corkscrew you fucking dumbass!"

"Joe did that in the climax against Jose Mendoza!" Holland yelled as he took Kamille by surprise with a roundhouse kick that sends him flying to the wall. However, Kamille jumped up back to his feet and said, "What the fuck was your problem in the first place? You started it!"

"Me? You're the one who came into the kitchen and assaulted me out of nowhere. Who the hell let you out? More importantly, how could you have been able to hear what I said about your girly name all the way from here?" Holland yelled.

But his questions would be answered with a kick to his abdomen which sends him flying twenty meters across the room.

"KAMILLE IS NOT A GIRL'S NAME! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" the teenager screamed as his fist struck Holland in the face, sending him flying to the ceiling, causing the captain's tear to leak out of his eyes.

Holland then tries to throw a punch at Kamille, only for the teenager to grab his arm and flip him over to the ground. Kamille then tries to body slam Holland, but the prematurely white haired man then rolls away quickly got up as the blue haired teenager with a feminine name lands on the floor.

"This is why you don't boldy slam in the fight you dumbass!" Holland spat.

Kamille angrily bullrushed Holland, this time lifting him up my his legs and swung him to the fridge. This allows the teenager to pin the captain to the floor and start punching him until Holland grabs Kamille by the throat and toss him aside.

Once the two got up, both battered and bloodied, they both struggled to stay on feet when Fa and Talho comes in, pulling the two away from each other.

"LET GO, I'M NOT FINISHED!"

"This brat needs to be taught a lesson!"

Soon, more people came in to restrain the two from teying to kill each other until an old man shows up and said, "Young people these days...but I know a way to settle things down."

A group of guards each donning an ancient Aztec outfits walks into the room.

"We are the Aztec Space Ninjas! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They all rush to where Holland and Kamille are at before pummeling them with various blunt objects while the remaining three ninjas proceeds to show off their martial arts techniques right in front of the ensuing chaos, impressing everyone who were watching.

Later that night, Holland woke up and tries to get up, only to realize that what happened earlier that day wasn't a dream due to his body being unable to move due to intense pain.

"Damn that kid...it's all because of him all these happened...all because he took my Pop-Tart!"

Then a voice said, "Who the fuck leaves a Pop-Tart on the table with no one else around?"

Holland turns his head to see Kamille standing right beside the bedside, heavily bandaged with his right side of his body seemingly leaning onto a crutch.

"Why did you leave a food alone in the kitchen? It's because of this I took that piece of Pop-Tart." said the teenager with a slightly annoyed tone.

Holland glares and said, "I left it there to cool down."

"Do you realise how difficult it is to eat that thing after taking it out of the toaster?"

Hearing this, Kamille gave a smug grin and replies, "If that's the case then you should have eaten it cold, you wasted electricity by using the toaster in the first place...heh, some captain you are!" in a very condescending tone.

Holland growls and said, "You don't get it do you? There's a difference between the taste of Pop-Tart before and after it gets heated up. Once it cools down, there's a huge difference and that's the way I want it you fucking brat!"

After the talk is over, Kamille carefully limped across the hall on his way to his living quarter when he encounters the old man who was responsible for the beating he and Holland received at the hands of the Aztec Space Ninjas.

"I'm having tea, care to join?" asked the old man as he begins to pour some into a small cup.

"Fuck you Gonzy!"


End file.
